Digimon Tamers Fishing Adventures
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: What'll happen when the Digimon Tamers and their Digimon go fishing together? I can tell you. It all ends in a comedy! P.S Leomon's back too . Oneshot.


Hi, guys. As it told in the summary, this Fic is about the Tamers who'll have a nice fishing day. But I would lie If I'd say that it would be a normal day. Before I start I wanna say that I made Leomon come back (Yay! ^^). How? Well, I don't wanna go into the details, it would cost to much time to explain it. And it would sure end into something more dramatical, and this fic should be a comedy. So reconclise with it that Leomon's back. Next thing, I wanna say that I made him come back in this fic as his Rookie Form Elecmon. (Elecmon can digivoluve to Leomon and to Garurumon Black - check it by yourself).

Ok, lets start with the story.

At the Park -

The Tamers (Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ai and Mako) and their partners (Guilmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Elecmon, Impmon and Calumon) are waiting in the park. The Tamers are carrying fishing rods.

Kazu: -looking around- So, is everyone here?  
>Kenta: -shaking his head- No, don't you see that Henry, Ryo, Suzie and Rika are missing.<br>Takato: Don't worry. Henry told me that he'll bring the others to our fishing spot.  
>Jeri: Does it mean that Rika'll come to?<br>Kazu: -grining- I wonder how will Henry get her there. You know Rika. She was agnaist the whole thing from the begining.  
>Impmon: So, what are we waintin' for? Lets go!<br>Takato: Wait a sec, Impmon. We still cannot go.  
>Jeri: And why?<br>Takato: Don't you think that we'll draw to much attention with -counts- 6 Digimon?  
>Jeri: I didn't tought about that. -places hand on her chin- Hmmmm,... -snaps with her finger- Got it!<br>Everyone: What?  
>Jeri: Our partners can pretend to be plush toys. ^^ Takato: -.-" Don't you think that Guilmon and Guardromon are a bit big for that?<br>Jeri: ^^" -places hand on the back of her head- Yeah, maybe...

In the train -

Impmon: -crosses his arms- I still don't get it why I have to pretend to be a plush toy?  
>Ai: Because you are small enough to make someone believe that you are a toy.<br>Impmon: -shouts- But I don't wanna too!

Everyone in the train looks at him and they all step back nervously. Impmon gets an angry glare from the Tamers.

Elecmon: Impmon, could you please shut up.  
>Impmon: You shut up. Aren't you too pretending to be a toy?<br>Elecmon: o.o I forgot it. ^^" -rubs his head-  
>Guy in the train: -to Guilmon- Hey dude, nice costume.<br>Guilmon: Thanks 'dude'.  
>Kazu: It was a good idea to pretend Guilmon and Guardrmon are cosplayers.<br>Kenta: Yeah, on that way, we just had to pay 2 more tickets instead 6.  
>MarineAngemon: Puuu...<p>

At the fishing spot -

Rika, Henry, Suzie and Ryo are waiting with Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon and Monodramon for the others.

Rika: -frowning- I still wonder why I had to go to this stupid fishing.  
>Ryo: Relax, princess -gets an angry glare from Rika- -gulps-<br>Terriermon: Momantai. Someone had anyway to go to watch out that nothing goes wrong.  
>Rika: -sighs- Good, and when should the others arriwe? -hears loud shouting-<br>Henry: There they are.  
>Elecmon: -shouting at Impmon- I can't believe you've done that!<br>Impmon: -shouts back- What would I do than? That freakin' girl ripped almost my tail of!  
>Elecmon: -shouts back- It was a two year old for Gods sake! She didn't know what she was doing.<br>Impmon: -grins- Now, she knows it.  
>Jeri: You are imposible. -shakes her head-<br>Ryo: What did happen?  
>Takato: A two year old pulled Impmons tail a bit to strong, so he burned her teddybear.<br>Ai: That wasn't nice.  
>Mako: Yeah.<br>Impmon: ^^" Hey, you know me. I actually was never the good guy.  
>Terriermon: -.- Sorrowly. -gets a glare from Impmon-<br>Suzie: -pulls Henrys hand- Henwy, when we'll stawt to fish?  
>Henry: How about...right now?<br>Everyone: Yay ^.^!

Everyone choses his stand and starts fishing. 10 minutes leater...

Kazu: Gee, do the fish ever bite?  
>Kenta: Maybe, there aren't any fishes in this lake. Rika: -holding a rod and staring at the water- I still think it's stupid.<br>Takato: -pulls his rod- I think I cought something.  
>Impmon: Our dinner?<br>Guilmon: -drolls- Yay, dinner ^.^!  
>Calumon: Didn't you eat about an hour ago?<br>Gulimon: I'm hungry again.  
>Impmon: -rolls with his eyes- -.-"<br>Takato: -pulls out an empty bottle of alcohol-  
>Guilmon: -dissapointed- I don't think we can eat that.<br>Henry: What is a bottle of alcohol doing in the lake?  
>Kazu: So the fishes can get drunk?<br>Rika: -frowns- This is the most stupid thing I ever heard.  
>Kenta: Or there's a secret massage in it. -takes bottle and holds it above his head- -looks into it- -gets wet-<br>Rika: Now, this is the most stupid thing I ever saw. -.-  
>MarineAngemon: -gives a towel to Kenta-<br>Kenta: Thanks.

They countine their fishing. Impmon gets borred.

Impmon: -borred- -yawns- Gee, this is so boring. I'm wishing I was now at the park.  
>Guardrmon: And what would you do than?<br>Impmon: -grins- Scaring couples, of course.  
>Terriermon: Didn't we heard that already. -.-<br>Elecmon: If you're bored, why don't you too try to fish?  
>Impmon: Nahh, I don't wanna. Why should I?<br>Elecmon: Don't tell me that you are sceared that you won't catch anything -grins-?  
>Impmon: -insulted- Of course I would! I bet I could catch more fishes than you. Altough I'm not the patient 'mon.<br>Elecmon: Alright.  
>Impmon: -grabs Ai's rod- I think I'll countine.<br>Ai: Okay. I whish you luck. You'll need it.  
>Impmon: I don't need luck. -waits 3 minutes- -gets nervous- -waits 5 minutes- -gets more nervous- -waits 1 minute- -gets angry-<br>Impmon: -.-* -mad- Alright, that's enough! -slaps with the rod at the water- Why. Don't. You. Stupid. Fishes. Come. Out? -is tired from slaping-  
>Mako: -holds Impmon- Impmon calm down.<br>Ai: -holds Impmon- Yeah, or you'll scare the fishes off.  
>Impmon: -calms down- Maybe your're right.<br>Terriermon: -chuckles- As he said, he was never the patient 'mon. But he's also the hot-tempered 'mon. Impmon: -glares angrily at Terriermon-  
>Henry: Terriermon -.-<br>Terriermon: What? Everyone: -sighes-

Jeri: -stares at the water- -something pulls her rod- Hey, I got something!  
>Takato: Fish it out.<br>Jeri: Alright -pulles the rod back-  
>Kazu: Carefully. Don't hold it to tight. Watch out!<br>Jeri: . Kazu, I know what I'm doing. Please help me with the rod or elsewhere shut up. -pulls out the fish-  
>Renamon: This one's big.<br>Guilmon: Yay, dinner! ^.^

The fish falls on the ground. It wriggles in a try to get back to the water.

Jeri: Watch out!  
>Monodramon: I think out dinner trys to escape!<br>Lopmon: Try to catch it!

Lopmon and Monodramon run from two sides to catch the fish, but it slipps trough and both Digimons hit each others head.

Lopmon: Owww -dizzy-  
>Modoramon: +.+ -shakes his head-<br>Guilmon: I try to catch it. -runs towards the fish- -fish slipps trough- -Guilmon hits the tree- Takato: Guilmon!  
>Guilmon: +.+ I'm fine. -dizzy- Wow, I can see stars. -passes out-<p>

Gurdromon, MarineAngemon, Terriermon and Calumon encircle the fish.

Terriermon: Now we'll get you.  
>Calumon: Aha.<br>MarineAngemon: Puuuu -fish jumps-  
>Gurdromon: Get it!<p>

Everyone jumps at the fish and a big cloud of dust forms.

Guardromon: Got it! Huh, I tought It'll be bigger? o.O -realizes that he holds MarineAngemon- MarineAngemon: -trys to break free- Puuu Calumon: -On Terriermons back- Guys, where is the fish?  
>Renamon: -points- There!<br>Impmon: I'll get it! -jumps on the fish and catches it- -fish wriggles viciously- I need help 'ere!  
>Elecmon: Help comes! Super Thunder Strike! -attacks-<br>Impmon: -he and the fish are burned up- x.x Owwww... -shakes his head to get it clear- -shouts at Elecmon- Are you nuts?  
>Elecmon: -chuckles-<br>Impmon: -.-* You did it itentionally! Admitt it!  
>Elecmon: -still chuckling- Maybe. ^^ Renamon: ?.? Well, at least we have catched the fish.<br>Guilmon: -has recovered- Yay, meal time!

After they've eaten the whole fish, they countine with the fishing.  
>Ryo: -.- I still don't get it why the fishes aren't biting today.<br>Suzie: Henwy says you have to be patient. Like me!  
>Kenta: Err guys, do you have a feeling that something's wrong here?<br>Takato: How do you mean it? Ryo: -rod shakes- Hey, I got something. It seems to be big.  
>Jeri: Pull it out.<br>Ryo: -pulls- Com'n, dady's waiting. -gets pulled by the fish- Huh? Guys help!  
>Rika: -rolls with her eyes- Can't you do anything right? -helps Ryo- Wow, this is a strong one.<br>Takato: I'll help. -helps them- -they still cannot get it out-  
>Guardromon: Mine turn. -pulls with them-<p>

They finnaly pull out the fish. Which actually isn't a fish. It turnes out that it's a...

Everyone: A Digimon?

Yes, they had fished out a Divermon. (Don't distrub me -.-*)

Rika: Renamon, walk all over him.  
>Renamon: Diamond storm! -Divermon escapes-<p>

Takato: Try it all together!  
>Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!<br>Renamon: Diamond Storm!  
>Terriermon: Terrier Tornado!<br>Impmon: Bada boom!  
>Monodramon: Beat Nuckle!<br>Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!  
>Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!<br>MarineAngemon: Kahuna Waves!  
>Lopmon: Tiny Twister!<p>

-Divermon turns into data packs-

Calumon: Yay, we made it! ^.^ Henry: Yeah, but what is a Digimon doing in the lake?  
>Jeri: Maybe a Digiportal opened.<br>Takato: Posibble. Rika: Can we please just countine with the fishing?  
>Ryo: I tought you hate fishing, princess.<br>Rika: -glares at him-  
>Ryo: -gulps- Ok, I got the massage.<br>Rika: Better for you.

The Tamers countine with their fishing. Kenta stares at a grey stone.

Kenta: Huh? What's that?  
>Impmon: It's a stone dumbass.<br>Kenta: I'm sure it's not a stone. I mean, it wasn't here when I first looked.  
>Impmon: -picks a biger pebble stone- I'll show you that that thing is a normal, grey colored, stupid, boring stone. -throws pebble- You see. -turns to Kenta so he couldn't see the stone moving-<br>Kenta: Impmon, I think you should turn around.  
>Impmon: Why should I... -turns around- O.o<p>

He sees a big Mega Seadramon coming out of the lake. Mega Seadramon's mad because someone hit his head with a stone.

Seadramon: -roars- Wraaaa!  
>Takato: O.o This is not good.<p>

Everyone looks at Impmon.

Impmon: What?  
>Rika: Because you made that Mega Seadramon mad, you should fight it.<br>Impmon: Are you serious?  
>Ai: Well, at least we know why the fish didn't bit today.<br>Mako: Aha.  
>Impmon: Ow, great. -.-" -digivoluves to Beelzemon Blast Mode-<br>Beelzemon BM: Alright guys, there's nothing to worry, 'cause Beelzemons 'ere.  
>Ai, Mako and Calumon (and the author ^^): Yay ^.^!<br>Elecmon: I'm not sure...  
>Beelzemon BM: -to Mega Seadramon- Now you'll become sushi. Corona Destroyer! -attacks-<p>

Mega Seadramon dies and roars (ok, roars and dies he, he ^^"). But the attack made a big explosion in the lake. And now it started to rain fish.

Guilmon: Yay, meal time! ^.^ Jeri: -pulles out an umbrella- I didn't knew that today it'll rain fishes.  
>Beelzemon BM: -proudly- Didn't I told you guys that I'm a great fisher. ^^ Elecmon: You beat it! <p>


End file.
